


Foolish Lovers' Game

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Cherri Cola plays a new song for his boyfriend
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	Foolish Lovers' Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachmilk_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/gifts).



> Okay this is half for the Danger Days Year Ten Celebration and half a prompt that I got back in like. september that I never made any moves on so. Candles + "cherri putting on his favorite records for kobra, and then when cherri puts on an especially cute/slower one (bc cherris a sap), they dance in the living room of the radio shack". Kind of.  
> One-line allusion to sex but it's vague.

“What about this one?” Kobra held a record up so that Cherri could see it from his spot at the turntable.

“Too slow,” Cherri turned back to the board, adjusting the volume levels slightly and then nodding to himself. “Something to get the blood pumping, midnight riders and all.”

“Yeah, I know.” A sigh slipped through Kobra’s lips. He kept his head bent, not wanting to see Cherri’s apologetic look. “Don’t— It’s fine.”

“I know. Still…”

“This one?” Kobra cut him off, holding another record up and Cherri laughed.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Gimme.”

With a quick kiss, Kobra passed the record over then resettled on the floor. He leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling when Cherri began reciting a new poem as the song ended.

Maybe he fell asleep, sue him. It had been a long day and he had gotten all fired up for a derby before going to the garage and seeing Jet Star with a downcast face and the bad news that his bike wouldn’t start. So he’d made a few calls, and when no one could replace the broken part in time, Kobra had decided to bother someone else.

As always, Cherri Cola was willing to let Kobra crash a broadcast.

“Okay, we should have some time now.”

Kobra’s eyes snapped open to a dimmer room and Cherri kneeling in front of him.

“Kobes? Y’awake?”

“Yeah, sorry,” yawned Kobra. “Just— Like listening t’you talk.”

“Good excuse. You were out,” Cherri laughed.

“Shut up.” Kobra took Cherri’s hand with a smile and pulled himself to stand up.

The song that was playing wasn’t familiar. It was a lot slower than any of the ones on the album that Kobra had suggested, but he still liked it.

“What’s this one?”

“Take My Breath Away,” Cherri blushed a bit. “Never heard it?”

“Don’t think so,” Kobra took Cherri’s hand in his own and wrapped it around his waist.

With a quiet laugh, Cherri pulled back, “One sec. Close your eyes.”

Obediently, Kobra closed his eyes and stood still. He heard Cherri shuffle around the room for a minute or two, then heard a match striking and smelled the little burst of phosphorus that always accompanied it. He was so focused on trying to figure out what was happening that when Cherri slipped his hand back into Kobra’s he jumped.

“Just me,” murmured Cherri. He pulled Kobra’s hand back around his waist, then put his arm around Kobra’s shoulders and took his free hand. “Open your eyes.”

Kobra did. The room was brighter now, though only a bit. He took a quick survey of the room and saw some candles lit in the corners of the room, providing just enough light that Kobra could make out the soft smile decorating Cherri’s features.

Maybe it was cheesy, but Kobra could have sworn that he saw stars in Cherri’s eyes. They danced and sparkled, golden in the candlelight.

“Sap,” Kobra tried to laugh, but mostly he knew he just sounded soft.

“Guilty.”

With the music, Cherri started to sway, pulling Kobra with him gently. Kobra rolled his eyes but smiled as he danced with his boyfriend. They spun slowly, not really moving from their spot in the middle of the room. 

“What about the broadcast?”

“I ended it,” replied Cherri. He rubbed Kobra’s shoulder gently. “More important things, yknow?”

Rather than reply, Kobra pressed his forehead to Cherri’s and closed his eyes. He focused on swaying, the feeling of his hand in Cherri’s, of Cherri’s heartbeat against his chest. When he opened his eyes, Cherri was watching him and it was so easy, so natural, for Kobra to tilt his head and connect their lips.

Like their dancing, the kiss was unhurried. Kobra didn’t push into it with his whole body, just pressed his lips to Cherri’s and let Cherri do the rest of the work. Mostly, Cherri pushed back gently. The time for heated kisses and tangled hands and heavy breaths was later, for now, they spun to the music and held each other close.

Cherri broke the kiss first, dropping his arm from Kobra’s shoulder and pushing him back. Obediently, Kobra spun, pressing a quick kiss to Cherri’s cheek when he had turned around, then spun back the other way. Cherri caught him, dipping Kobra slightly, then pulling him back up. He left his arm around Kobra’s waist and Kobra adjusted easily, resting his hand on Cherri’s shoulder.

When the song finished, they lingered there. Cherri’s hand was soft in Kobra’s and his breath was sweet. Kobra leaned down again, stealing a kiss before the record started to hiss and pop, signalling that someone needed to turn off the record player.

“I liked that.”

“Me too,” Cherri smiled. “Surprised you didn’t trip over your own feet, though.”

“I had a good partner.”

Another kiss. The record player was still making that scratching noise, calling for attention, any other time it would have bothered Kobra. Not now. One more kiss, then Kobra slid his hand from Cherri’s and switched the record player off.

“C’mon,” Kobra beckoned and Cherri went to him. Taking his hand, Kobra led Cherri to the couch and pulled him down to it. They curled up, half-on top of each other and stretching the length of the worn cushions. The candles flickered softly in the corners of the room, but neither ‘joy noticed, too wrapped up in each other and the soft words they exchanged between kisses. _I love you’_ s and _You’re perfect_ ’s and, most importantly, _How did I get so lucky?_ Eventually, they stopped kissing and just lay together.

By the time the candles burned out, the sun was rising, but the lovers on the couch were too fast asleep to greet it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to Eden for requesting this! Sorry it took two months...  
> Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
